The Santa Claus Caper
by simbatigerchet
Summary: A short sweet story of how Chet and the gang cheer some hospitalized kids at Rampart over Christmas.


THE SANTA CLAUS CAPER

On Tuesday, December 3, 1974 Captain Hank Stanley of Station  
51A Company had a very special announcement to make after role call.

"Ok, guys, now that the assignments are out of the way, I do  
have one announcement to make. This is the annual one-as you all  
know Christmas is coming and each year the department sends out  
Santas to visit the children and the homebound elderly and sick.  
Well, as usual we need a volunteer to be this years Santa from  
Carson. Any one want to volunteer?"

All five men raised their hands, as none really minded doing  
this.

The captain smiled and laughed, "So it's the usual, huh? No  
takers." The men all laughed.

"Aw, cap, come on!" Chet groaned, "You know you are going to  
pick me as usual and you know I really do love doing it. Please just  
do it and get it over with."

At this, Johnny Gage said, "Hey, Kelly! We all know you fill  
the suit out the best, but give someone else a chance. We are tired  
of playing your elves."

"Yeah, Gage! I may fill the suit the best, but at least I  
know I would never be able to wear that little green suit as well as  
you do."

Marco laughed and said, "Well, I don't mind playing an elf.  
It's more fun. At least for me. I really get a kick at how the kids'  
faces light up, especially the sick and lonely ones."

Captain Stanley raised his hands and called for quiet. "OK,  
men, I agree with Chet. He was definitely my first choice.

"Not only does he fill the suit out the best, Gage, but the  
kids really do seem to think of him as the `real' guy! Don't you  
agree?"

Johnny just scowled while Chet said, "HO HO HO! That's right.  
And for all you guys may know, maybe I am! HO HO HO!"

As everyone was laughing, the tones sounded:

"Station 51, Engine 110, Station 36 multiple structure fire  
at 134 W. Nathan Street, cross Street Lane. Time out 09:16"

The squad, followed by the engine raced to the scene where  
Battalion Chief McConnikee ordered them to the rear of the building  
while telling Roy and John to make a sweep of the structure as he was  
told there may be one victim still inside.

The run turned out to be uneventful and after two hours, all  
the crew of Station 51 were back. As Marco was the cook for the day,  
he began collecting what he needed for his arroz con pollo.

Chet, as usual, had pulled latrine duty, because of a trick  
that had backfired on him. Well, not on him, actually on Cap. He had  
gotten the red dye food coloring intended for Johnny. As punishment,  
Chet had been given latrine duty until Cap's hair was back to normal.  
According to Chet himself, this would be in about two weeks time.  
Chet was fast gaining the reputation as the Latrine King!

Mike was shining Big Red while Johnny and Roy were mopping  
and cleaning the dorm room, while Cap was doing some paperwork in his  
office.

At 11:50, Marco called the guys to lunch. They were actually  
able to get through this meal without a call. Just as Chet and Marco  
were preparing to wash dishes, the tones again sounded:

"Station 51, MVA with possible fuel leakage at western onramp  
to 405, cross Street Hill. Time out 00:39."

The guys ran to their assigned posts and took off.

Arriving on scene, they found three cars and a tanker had  
collided, with the tanker carrying milk.

Captain Stanley assigned Chet and Marco to hose down the  
cars, while John and Roy, after calling in one more squad, went to  
help the victims.

Johnny arrived at the car that Chet was hosing down, but  
couldn't find access. All the doors were locked and jammed. He had  
tried both sides. As the windows were broken, he could communicate  
and he attempted to do so.

He saw there were at least three people in this car, all  
unconscious, he hoped. The nearest one had a strong carotid pulse,  
but he could not assess any of the others.

Seeing Chet was finished, he said, "Hey, Chet. Give me a hand  
here. We may need the jaws, but let's see if we can do it ourselves  
first, ok?"

Putting down the hose, Chet replied, "Sure, John."

Together, both men finally wrestled the drivers' door open.  
They brought out the first victim and Johnny again made sure he was  
alive and breathing before checking the others.

He assessed the girl in the passenger side, while Chet went  
to check the one in the back.

Suddenly Chet yelled, "HEY, GAGE! We have another victim  
here, but I can't get to him. It's a baby, about five-six months old.  
He is lying on the floor here wedged under the seat. I don't know if  
he is breathing or not, can't assess him at all."

John could hear the fear in Chet's voice. "OK, Chet, be right  
there, buddy. Just get the third one out first, that may lessen the  
pressure on the kid."

"Johnny, but what about the baby? What if my moving this one  
makes the seat hurt him more? I couldn't live with myself if I killed  
a kid." Chet answered, sounding almost panicked.

Johnny empathized with his crewmate. Chet really did love  
kids and was the perfect Santa. DAMN! Why did he have to be the one  
to find the little one, who is probably dead already. DAMN!

Making sure his two victims were stable, he called Roy on the  
handie-talkie, "Roy, you available?"

"Yeah, John, I am. My victims are all stable, just a fender  
bender to avoid this crash. Why?"

"Well, I have four victims here, one possible Code F that  
Chet and I can't get to and we could use the help."

"Ten-four, Junior. Marco and I will be right there. Chet ok?"

"Fair, Pally, fair. Hurry please!"

Johnny then called to Chet, "Chet, listen to me. Just stay  
where you are, Roy and Marco are gonna help us, ok? "

"OK, but how are we gonna extricate the little one. I don't  
see a lot of blood, so that means he is ok, right? RIGHT?"

Johnny went over to Chet. "Chet? Calm down, ok? There is  
nothing either one of us can do until we get this other victim out.  
Marco and Roy will get the girl out while you stabilize the baby, ok?"

Chet nodded his head, too afraid to talk. He had a horrible  
feeling that when he touched the baby, he would be ice cold. God, why  
do you have to hurt little ones?

Marco and Roy arrived within two minutes, but it felt like  
hours to Chet. "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?"

Not responding to Chet's tirade, which all knew was due to  
nerves, Roy had John update him and Marco.

"Ok, I agree, Johnny. Marco, you get the legs while I get the  
arms, Chet, you hold the seat away from the baby ok? DON'T hold the  
baby, but the seat! Ok, Chet?"

Chet, already doing as told, just nodded his head and  
prayed. Roy's heart broke when he caught a quick glimpse of the  
infant whose lips and hands were blue.

Within seconds, the third victim was out and Johnny was  
removing the baby while making Chet hold the seat up, thus preventing  
Chet realizing the baby was a Code F, for Johnny knew this to be  
true. There was no carotid pulse and rigor mortis was setting in  
already.

Squad 36 had arrived and Brice was helping John and Roy while  
Bellingham assessed the truck driver, who although uninjured, was  
deeply distressed.

Suddenly Roy's victim, a female approximately 29 years old,  
awakened and started screaming, "MY BABY! WHERE'S LITTLE ROGER?"

"Relax ma'm, we are working on all victims. Roger is out of  
the car, too."

Hearing this, she relaxed slightly.

Looking up, Marco said, "Where's Chet?"

Johnny was too busy doing rescue breathing to answer, but  
Brice said, "I haven't seen Kelly at all since I got here. Must be  
still by the car."

"Do you need me any more, Roy?"

Quietly, he said, "I placed a blanket on the baby and put him  
in the ambulance already. Do you mind if I go look for Chet? He is  
bound to be very upset."

"Sure, Marco, call if you need us, ok? Let him know there was  
NOTHING anyone, even him, could have done. I think the child died on  
impact, ok?"

So getting up, Marco said, "Ok, Roy. I will. But this is  
gonna be tough on the guy. You know how sensitive he is when it comes  
to kids."

Marco walked toward the car and called, "Hey, Chet, buddy,  
you here? Chet?" but there was no answer and no Chet.

Marco hurried up and looked around and in the car for Chet  
without luck.

"Chet? Where are you? It's me, Marco."

Receiving no answer, Marco continued looking and finally  
found Chet sitting on the road behind the engine, crying.

Walking gently up to his friend, Marco said, "Chet, mi amigo.  
You ok? You knew the baby was already dead, didn't you?"

Chet nodded his head and looked at Marco with tear-filled  
eyes. "Yeah, I knew. But WHY a baby, Marco? God, he hadn't even been  
alive a year!" And he again put his hands to his face. "I will see  
his face in my dreams and head FOREVER-I just know it. I feel guilty  
even though there was nothing I could have done."

Marco suddenly knew the depth of Chet's feelings and thought  
he had a way to help his friend deal with them, at least somewhat.

"Chet? I have an idea. We're both Catholic, right?" Chet  
nodded his head, "Well, How about this? Why don't we go to church  
tomorrow after work and light a candle for him and begin a novena to  
Saint Nicholas, the patron of children, for him. We can do this for  
as long as you want, Ok?"

Chet kept his head down and thought about what his best  
friend just said and offered to do for him. "Marco, thank you.  
As usual, you are here for me. Yes, I would very much like to do  
that. Can we do one to the Sacred Heart of Jesus too? I was just  
praying for the little one. Maybe we could have a special Mass for  
him and tell his folks about it, whether they are Catholic or not.  
What do you think?"

"Yes, Chet, that is a very good idea." Marco agreed and  
Captain Stanley who was worried about Chet too, said, "I just heard  
what you said, Chet, and that is a lovely gesture. I think his  
parents would appreciate it very much.

"Now do you think you are ok and we can get back to the  
station?"

Smiling at Captain Stanley and Marco, Chet said, "Yeah, Cap.  
I am, thanks to both of you. You guys are so very special."

They arrived back at the station and Mike agreed to join in,  
even though he and Captain Stanley were not Catholic. They knew John  
and Roy would agree, once they returned.

Chet felt a bit better, but was still upset. He had seen a  
lot of death in his job, but this was the first time he had ever  
witnessed someone so very young. He really was amazed at how John  
and Roy did this every day of their lives. He knew he could never do  
it.

When John and Roy returned, they both immediately agreed.

"Hey, Chet? Are you still going to be our Santa? I think that  
would be helpful to you, you know."

`Yeah, Johnny I agree. At first, I was gonna tell Cap I  
couldn't do it, but then I realized it would cheer me up, too. Seeing  
those little ones laughing and enjoying themselves always makes me  
smile and feel better."

Everyone smiled and Roy said, "Good to hear, pal. And believe  
me, this year I don't think anyone will mind being Santa's helpers."

And so on Christmas Eve, Santa and his elves arrived at  
Rampart General Hospital on Engine 51 and a Merry Christmas was  
shared by all.

The end

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND MAY 2004  
BE A YEAR FILLED WITH LOVE AND PEACE FOR US ALL


End file.
